


Too Heavy For Resting In Peace | 尚未安息

by Axie



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Shaun Hastings-centric
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25176226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axie/pseuds/Axie
Summary: 肖恩该接受审判了。简中难民继续搬旧文……原谅我的这些旧痕迹
Relationships: Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles





	Too Heavy For Resting In Peace | 尚未安息

> Notes 是一个受起源影响极重却又没文化的人的脑洞，打上警告：①肖中心②过度用力③虽然又是个复活但……没有什么很严谨的科学性，也是第一次写原作剧情魔幻展开（）④文末有解释，建议先看文末……orz我菜对不起（）同时也是给@红茶缺乏症 生日快乐！:D

眼前是一片黑暗。纯粹的、无边无垠的黑暗包围着他，逐渐夺去他的力量，从脚下开始蔓延到全身的疲惫变成了舒适的放松。

肖恩安静地呼吸着，张开他的双臂，拥抱这份黑暗。，他变轻了，长出了羽翼：他的羽翼带着微光。

他发现那不是一只鹰的双翼。也罢，他不像别人那样生而为鹰，他是一只雀鸟。他若不是一只模仿鸟，就该是别的什么吧，他的翅膀没有确切的颜色，所以他也看不出来。希望不是模仿鸟。虽然多半就是了，他在心里自嘲着也祈祷着，希望他的审判者不讨厌一只模仿鸟的嘶哑叫声。

叫声，叫声。他烦躁地点着脚尖思索着，现在在这里干什么？等着吗？

“是谁将要来审判我？”

模仿鸟在黑暗中发出他的声音。声嘶力竭似的，振聋发聩的，像是一只被扼住咽喉的鸟的鸣叫，也是肖恩自己愤怒的声音。

“我要走的是通向谁的道路？”他振声，“是人还是神，又有什么资格触碰我的心？”

而后，他的脚下出现了一条道路。

那不是有形的道路，而是由两排光点组成的通向黑暗深处的指引。审判者的巨型雕像排列在两边，往上看不清脸，往下看不清脚，都隐没进黑暗里；但他们背后都有巨大的、威严的鹰翼，都做着同样的动作，双手捧着一捧光。

与他们相比肖恩就是一只小雀鸟。正前方映起些微光芒，意思大概是让他过去。好吧。

雀鸟又如何！他展开他的双翼，翅尖的羽毛在甩开时带出些许光点，尘埃似的飘在他身边照亮更多的黑暗，每一下振翅，他周围就要亮一些，他自己的双翼就要暗一些，可是他眼睛里的光芒始终没有淡过。

他在黑暗中飞了不知多久，终于来到光明之中：他的审庭。

肖恩踏到实地，他的翅膀也就隐去了。

审庭墙上刻着审判者的浮雕，他们长着鹰首，手中握着利剑与匕首，权杖与书本，肃穆如死神。但他们与肖恩无关，他不信仰任何宗教，也不感到畏惧，只觉得他站的地方太低了。

“谁有资格衡量我的心脏？”

肖恩无法在这里再展露他的翅膀，不管那是一对什么样的翅膀。没有翅膀，他便发出声音，一如往日那样坚定响亮的声音在审庭中回荡，弧形墙使他的话语更加有力，更加清晰。

“我的声音将由谁来倾听？

“我的灵魂将由谁来指引？

“我的心脏将交到谁的手上？”

四周响起长久的回声，模仿鸟的每一声都像鹰的低鸣。终于，在最后一声低鸣沉寂下去后，审判者穿过黑暗，从拱门里现身了——

“肖恩·黑斯廷斯，这是你的审判。”

他的鹰翼明亮如夏日的阳光，他的身影俊俏如年轻的国王，他清亮的鹰唳诉说希望与力量，审判者兜帽的鹰喙底下是星辰银河的模样。

他振开双翼，肖恩便在天平前单膝跪了下来。

一种突如其来的情绪让他的心脏躁动起来，既不是紧张也不是激动，更不是畏惧于他的审判者的威严，他仅仅是莫名地、本能地跪下了。审判者没有下来，而是站在最高的台阶上俯视着肖恩，却也没有睥睨他。

审判者沉默地等待着。肖恩缓缓抬头仰视他的审判者，盯着兜帽里的黑暗，随后站起来，审判者才正式扬起他阳光般的双翼，一根羽毛落到他手里。他高举起那根羽毛，它便轻悠悠地从他手上飘落下来，飘过台阶，飘过天平，在肖恩身边环绕了一圈，羽毛的光辉缠绕着他。

肖恩望着他的审判者的羽毛最终落到天平一侧。

你是神吗？他心想，你是什么神，胆敢用你的羽毛衡量我的心？不过他没再说出来，也没动。

“是谁使你来到此地？”审判者清亮的嗓音哀伤如失去天空的坠鸟，“是谁使我看到你，肖恩？”

他脚下骤然出现一汪活水，是审判者的召唤。他一惊，本能地退了一步戒备起来：水迅速蔓延到整个审庭，从审庭边缘流进黑暗，不断冲刷着他的脚，却尚未浸到肖恩的脚背，也没有没过最低一级台阶。

水面泛起微光，审判者为了观看真相低了头，这让肖恩不太喜欢。你该听我说，他想，你永远应该听我说。

他迟疑了片刻后重新站好，站在真相之水的中间，恢复他高傲的模样。他的心脏像玫瑰花蕾于暖阳中绽裂一般悸痛，他想捍卫自己，也想宽慰审判者的沉默。他们该沉默吗？他不太清楚，但他绝不希望他的审判者过于沉默。

“是我自己要来，”他回答道，“若你看到有人使我来，你记住，他不过是你欢迎我的信使。”

那只透明的、宝石一样的伊甸圣器灼烧着他的手，它发出的光刺痛他的眼睛，但他的信念使他即便流血力竭、即便咬破自己的嘴唇，也要支撑虚幻的光辉照耀他面前的一切。

它并非惠及肖恩，而是吞噬他的力量来发挥它的能量，刺眼的强光隐约凝成一个 ** **人形**** 。有人在大喊他的名字，有人在为其他痛苦而呻吟，一个恐惧得扭曲了的女人在嘶吼，“他已经死了！你绝对不会得到他的力量！”她试图扑向肖恩，怒火扭曲她精致的脸庞，“你不配得到它的力量！”

这种痛苦有他的万分之一吗？或许还没有。

“你对死亡一无所知。”

他也在烧灼的痛楚中抵抗她的暴怒，“你对生命毫无尊重，”一步一步，缓慢地、艰难地走在一片狼藉中，“你自己死了，对此毫不在乎，是因为你知道你还能重新呼吸，好吧。他死了，你一点都不在乎，可你怎么知道他不能再次站在你面前？你如果清楚他不能，那你现在在恐惧什么？”肖恩逼迫道，“是什么让你认为你和他有这么不同，你有这么高贵？”

他手上的圣器的辉光在那一瞬间随着她的一声怒吼迸发出来，几乎完全形成人形了；她却在此时厉声尖叫道：“取走他的心脏！ ** **取走他的心脏**** ** **！**** ”

一阵剧痛从后胸传来，一阵温热浇透他的脊背，一把利刃离开他的身体。

光辉却还充斥着他的视界。

“接受命运吧，”来自他背后的声音过于平静，“你该停下了。”

好吧，他想，也对。

他尽管努力却从未做得足够好，他尽管坚持却从未得到多少回报，或许确实是因为从一开始就错了。可是他的信仰不是错的。他的坚守绝不会是错的。

你什么时候开始自我怀疑了？这一点都不像你。他在心里自嘲，望着他们的人用性命搞出来的狼藉，双膝失去力量。

他在流动的浅水中踱步，略微有些焦躁地试图走向审判者的方向，尽管那只鹰站在几十步台阶之上俯视着他，他却仍然想吸引他的注意力。“你得到你的答案了吗？”他喊道，“看着我！”

“将你的心放在天平上。”

他看不到审判者的脸，明明只能看到他兜帽底下的宇宙，却莫名地就是知道审判者正在凝视着他，仿佛熟知他的神明一生。

可是他不想衡量他的心；他感到紧张。

于是肖恩说：“不，你还不够了解我。你无权触碰我的心。”

“我不够了解你吗？”有那么一瞬间，审判者听起来几乎是温柔而仁慈的，随后又恢复了他该有的严肃，“那么告诉我，是谁命你踏上这条道路？”

“无人使我踏上这条路。无人给我命令，也无人能够命令我，”他回答，“一切皆我自愿。”

“是什么使你自愿？”

他感到紧张。

紧张使他不安，这场审判尽管刚刚开始，却像就要这样解剖他的一切摊开给人看似的，暴露感令他抵触。“自愿有什么原因可言？”

他脚下的活水猛地变得汹涌起来，水流开始漫过他的双脚，浸到小腿之高；肖恩咬了咬牙，按捺住不安，“……我有一个同事。”

无风的浪拍着他的小腿，脚下微小的漩涡牵拉着他。

“好吧。”他的翅膀在他身后闪烁起了微弱的光，昭示他的愤怒，“我有一个……”

（从未来得及正式相爱的……）

“朋友。”

水又涨高了几尺，没过他的膝盖，他失措地抱怨道：“拜托！我说的是实话！”隐匿于光明中的翅膀扑扇起来，水面之下的漩涡却不让他飞起来，“好吧，好吧！有个叫戴斯蒙·迈尔斯的家伙死于拯救世界，而我很在意这件事。满意了吗？”水位逐渐升到他的大腿，只要垂下手就能碰到水面了，一个小浪扑过来便能沾湿他的西装下摆，“——我试着——我试着以我的方式纪念他，以便日后他不被彻底遗忘。 ** **我爱他**** ，够了吗？又不是什么秘密！”

他的审判者在笑；真相之水终于沉静下来，在他眼里就像蛰伏的巨兽。肖恩狼狈地甩了甩袖子上沾的水，“你是疯了吗，混蛋？”

“你仍然没有回答我的问题。”

审判者至少心情不错。“谁让你踏进这片黑暗，肖恩？”水面再次亮起了光，光芒随着水汽升起来，缠绕着他的手指。

“没有人，白痴。我说了，是我自愿。”肖恩触碰着微光粼粼的水面，喃喃道。

“光之山钻石使她强大，”他像个神经质似的喃喃道，“使她变得无法打败。她已经足够难以被打败了。至少不是普通人能做到的。”

“我们可不是普通人。”有人说，“我们是刺客。”

“我们 ** **就是**** 普通人！”他把拳头砸在白板上，“我们是可以被控制的！我们没有任何胜算，你们还不明白吗！”

“明白又能怎样？难道我们放弃吗？”

这他妈是送死，所有人都知道。每一个人都知道。

可他们的信条便是要为人民而战斗，有望的战争要去打，无望的战争也要去打；只有土地与鲜花记得过去天上的鹰。鹰享受它的飞翔，至于死于何处，它也从不思考。

“不，我们不放弃，当然不放弃，但我们必须死吗？”

有人在苦笑。

这有什么好笑？这不是一个蠢问题！肖恩用力拍着白板转身望向他熟悉的同伴们，“我没有疯！见鬼，听我说话！她在2012年以前几乎预见到了一切，我们没人知道她有没有预测到更遥远的未来，有没有预测到现在，但不管有没有，她至少没把我们当作首要威胁，明白吗？我们不是她的对手。她计划了几千年……！而我们没有任何武器，没有充足的时间、资源和人力，她根本不会在乎我们的反抗。我们准备得还不够。你们会死的。”他的话音近乎破碎，“你们会死的！”

“可是我们没时间了，肖恩！”

我他妈的知道没时间了，他想。肖恩越过他的同伴们，径直走向里屋一个更小的房间：一个被阿伦德揍得鼻青脸肿的俘虏在屋门被“砰”地推开时瑟缩了一下。

肖恩揪起那家伙沾血的衣领，硬是把他从椅子上扯得悬空了几公分：“你们赢了会怎么样？你们信仰她。为什么？她向你们承诺了什么？”

“承诺了你们的死……”

“告诉我！”

肖恩把他重重地砸回椅子上，拳头招呼上去，揍得他自己手骨生疼，“告诉我。说话！”

俘虏咳嗽了一声，往他身上吐了一口血。

其他刺客站在禁闭室门口，个个严肃着一张脸，都望着肖恩的背影。他亮出袖剑，袖剑闪烁着盈盈电光，俘虏痉挛着发出呻吟，随后被一拳揍在肚子上把胆汁都揍出来；“她向你们承诺了什么？”

“极乐……啊……”俘虏颤抖着回答道，“我们会进入灰白之境……得到永恒的极乐……”

肖恩把袖剑收了回来，转身离开禁闭室。他一头钻进浴室里把衣服脱了丢进脏衣篮，打开水龙头让水哗哗地流，像个神经质用洗手液搓了几分钟的手，喃喃自语。

“灰白之境，”呼吸变得凝滞，他的嘴唇微微颤抖，“‘死亡不是结束。’”诸多文明的宗教神话在他脑海里揉成一团，诸多文明的史诗作品通感成图画，“死亡不是结束。”死亡不是终点。

“肖恩……？”

他把水龙头关掉，双手撑在洗手盆上，对着镜子垂下头。

诸多文明的共同描述通常是先行者与他们的影响真实存在的事例。

“她在几万年前死过，然后现在重生。”他喃喃道，“你们有没有想过中间这段时间她都在哪儿？”

“什么？”有人捏上他的肩膀，“你在想什么？”

“你到底在想什么，肖恩？”他的审判者叹道，“你本不该到这儿来。”

“我自愿来的。”

肖恩探出手，水面的光点便萦绕于他的手指；他挥手，那些光点便短暂地形成了一个人的身影，随后散落回水中。

审庭回荡着长长的、仁慈的叹息声。“他对你来说不是死了吗？”

“是的。”肖恩闭上眼睛，“我很清楚。”

他感觉到水面之下再次涌起暗流，似乎随时准备在他说谎时折磨他一番，这让他暗暗咽动喉结。

“但我必须做他会做的事。

“我必须成为他会成为的人。

“我必须给他的名字记下胜利。

“我必须用他的余光带来福音。

“只有这样，他幽暗孤独痛苦的死亡才能得到公平对待。”

果然，波涛再次汹涌起来：流动的活水从猛涨到他的腰那么高，水舌卷着他的身子，即便他双脚仍然站在水底的实地上，水面的风浪的力量也令他恐惧。“我说的是真的！”

“你说的是事实，却不是你的心声！”振聋发聩的声音伴随着迎面打来的浪冲撞得他一个趔趄摔进水里。暗流捉着他的脚踝令他难以挣扎，他用手肘支撑着自己，顺着几级台阶一点一点地爬出水面，浑身湿透，落魄至极。

“我……”他趴在倾斜的阶梯上，活水一下一下地舔着他的脚，那阶梯的最高点是审判他的天平，“只有这样，我才能把我的工作做好。……

“只有这样，我才有理由做我自己。欢笑，生活，帮助别人，帮助更多人。我才能说他的死不值一提。

“只有这样，我才能在他们受伤时、牺牲时告诉我自己和别人，这没什么。战争就是战争，战士注定要死！我为什么要伤心？我知道我不该浪费时间在毫无意义的感情上可我却做不到。

“只有这样我才能勇敢！只有这样我才会献身！只有这样，我才会心甘情愿做一个殉道者，因为我是他的殉道者！只有这样我才会真心实意地相信他仍然爱我！我仍然愿意像过去那样为他尽心尽力。对我们来说什么都没变。

“这难道不好吗？这很好了。你懂什么？你还能怎么爱一个弥赛亚！”

****“可他所做的一切只不过是一件正确的事！”** **

审庭寂静无声。

肖恩被吼得安静下来。他垂下头，用湿透的衣服一角擦他的眼镜。

“我知道。我知道他自己绝不会认为他做了什么惊天动地的事。我了解他。所以你看……

“……我所做的一切，不过也是继续做正确的事而已。”

名为真实的水仍然在他脚下起伏着。他说了假话，可假话是他的坦白；他说了真话，可真话源于空想。一个硬币两面都刻着一个人的头像，无论他选择哪一面，它指引他走上的路都通向同一个终点。

他的审判者的叹息如哀悼般悲伤，“既然如此，把你的心放在天平之上吧。”

“不……”

“可你既然自愿来到这里，就必须接受来自你的信仰的审判，肖恩·黑斯廷斯。”

天平就在他背后，在他头顶，在几级台阶之上。审判者的羽毛躺在在天平一端，沉默地等待另一端的重量。

“不，”他捂着他的胸口，心脏抽紧发疼，“我不能……”

“你为何不能？你心存什么愧疚？”

肖恩望向他脚下再次平静下来的水，掐着疼痛的心口蜷缩成一团。

“与你无关，好吗，”他呻吟，“与你无关。”

“到底发生了什么，肖恩？”

他沉默不答。水面的微光照映着他的侧脸，让他半身陷入阴影里。

他本就不合群，既不是一个嘴善的人也不好让人理解，他们信任他是因为他是个朋友也是个通常正确的家伙，但现在他的话难以令人信服，友情也变成怜悯。

“你太累了，肖恩。”有人说，“你应该休息。”

“你认为我在胡言乱语。”他拨开那个人放在他肩上的手，从浴室里快步走出去，“我明白。这一定很难理解。我自己也是个无神论者，这既危险又疯狂……我可以试着找到先例……”

“肖恩，你到底在发什么疯？”最熟悉他、也是他最亲近的那个女孩打断他和其他人的迷茫，“你的话和朱诺听起来没有关系。告诉我它们的关系。”

喔，瞧瞧她。她是赫菲斯托斯，也是阿尔忒弥斯，是雅典娜和密涅瓦，是一盏明灯，构成堡垒的另一座灯塔。肖恩径直走回白板面前，动作迅速而夸张地把先前写的字全部擦掉，认真严肃地答道：“好吧，听着，高贵的女神小姐。”

他在白板中间写下朱诺的名字，画了个圈圈起来用箭头引到右下角，“加琳娜和她的队伍去西班牙找光之山，她的主要注意力将会在她们那里。”用力挥手返回左上画了相隔不远的两个潦草圆圈，填上新的名字，“比尔的计划，我们突袭她，削弱她的力量，比尔的队伍为我们寻找能够实现这点的武器，某种工具、某种伊甸碎片、某一个人，我不在乎，反正他到现在还没有联系我。他到底准备好了没有我也不知道，反正我永远找不到他。”他在比尔的名字下打了个星号写下另一个女孩的名字，“所以只要他至少安全，爱消失就消失吧。现在，这套计划的漏洞是，我们的时间不多了。我们必须出手，并必须保证胜利。比尔那边还没有进度，我们不该行动，但我们已经没有时间等他了。”

肖恩丢下笔。

“我知道你们对赴死没有意见。我有。如果我们都死了，我们再努力也是笑话，她会变成一个全球问题。”

“别这么悲观，肖恩。”他最重视的那个女孩试图放轻松些，“或许加琳娜能比朱诺更早找到光之山呢。”

“你为什么还指望我们能比任何人更早找到什么东西？”

（我们他妈的一次也没有比任何人更早找到过任何狗屎！戴斯蒙。伊甸苹果。戴斯蒙的遗体。先行者之盒。 ** **圣裹布。**** 每一次。这还不够蠢吗？！而我们还要一遍一遍地重蹈覆辙和付出代价，就因为没有别的办法。一样的起点，一样的工具，一样的途径，你难道就没想过我们到底为什么总比别人晚一步？网络延迟吗？）

肖恩突兀地笑了起来，看上去十成像在对瑞贝卡冷嘲热讽，但又扶着自己的额头没有望向她，“不，我是认真的，不。”

瑞贝卡已经对他情绪激动时的不好相处习以为常了。“OK，好吧，那么我们现在直接假设加琳娜会失败而朱诺会复活。告诉我你想到的下一件事。”

“我们需要武器。我们不够强大。假如我们就这样面对她和她的人，我们会付出惨重的代价。”

“嗯哼。不是新闻了。”

瑞贝卡再次耸耸肩。就好像她的态度代表其他人的态度，她的平静代表其他人的平静；两个跃动的、鲜活的光点正燃烧着自己指引年轻刺客的道路，一个是思想，一个是心灵。“我们无论如何都要战斗的，”她陈述出所有人的内心，“所以，你想到了什么？”

世界缩小成只有肖恩和瑞贝卡的世界，仿佛其他同伴都隐匿于黑暗。

“几年前，当我们还在末日之前工作时，她就没有畏惧过死亡。几万年前起她就不畏惧死亡，为什么？人类从没搞懂过死亡是什么。你还记得我们在蒙特里久尼的地下，克莱对戴斯蒙说了什么吗？”

“我们一直没懂他在说什么。戴斯蒙也没有。在那之后戴斯蒙陷入昏迷，我们也就没有机会搞懂了。怎么？你为什么现在想起来了？”

“因为灰白之境。”肖恩站前了半步，双手在解释时无意识地比划着，“她至今仍然声称她呆在那儿，身在‘灰白之境’却能够和她的人对话，即便对我们来说她看起来只是像某种人工智能。她还想把人类带到那儿去，而且显然有人相信她。最有趣的是克莱也曾经提过灰白之境，要在那里找到什么人……我开始觉得灰白之境不仅仅是死后世界。”

人类没有第六感，也就没有“知识”——人类的科学也无法解释死亡之后是什么，所以人们认为死亡是结束，并且期望它不是。每一种宗教神话都描述它自己的死后世界，说法大同小异，而人们认为这是自己对道德、对权力、对永生的幻想。每一种文明都本能地寻求安息。先行者创造人类时禁锢了他们的知识，人类便无法感知真相。人类只能相信和证明他们看到的事，因此，死亡是终点，是消失，是痛苦与遗憾。

“所以？”

“也许我们能在那里找到打败她的方法！”肖恩叫道，“你忘记克莱说过什么了吗？在灰白之境找到夏娃。如果我们能进入灰白之境，找到朱诺不害怕死亡的原因，然后——然后做些什么——我们能胜利的！”

这一次话音落下，瑞贝卡沉默了很久。

肖恩环视四周，安全屋里是他的队伍，兄弟会除了加琳娜的队伍以外能拿得出来的所有人。伊曼纽尔，哈兰，盖文。瑞贝卡。来帮忙的艾瑞克。传达情报的贾斯迪普。

“不管你是不是对的，那听起来还是送死。”哈兰最后说，“还是得先死了才能进入这个‘灰白之境’啊。”

“但在那之后……”

他会去给阿伦德打电话。另一半人在加琳娜那边，人也不多，有了新来的一两个博学者的孩子，她的队伍的人与肖恩这边差不多一样。……

也许他们是对的。或许肖恩是累得说胡话了。

盖文再次捏了捏他的肩膀。

“如果有灵魂，我们的灵魂能进入死后世界，那我们当然还会继续战斗的。”

他们散了，盖文需要讨论进攻方案了。可他不是在说胡话……他不是，他绝望地想，只是……需要找到先例……能穿行于天堂和人间的人……

（或者面对穷途末路的现实。）

肖恩颓唐地、沉默地回到自己电脑前坐下，再度把自己埋进人类历史里。

称量心灵的羽毛在天平上等着他。水面上的光点凝固成莲花，一路绽开到审判者面前。

那只鹰，肖恩想，他的审判者确实很美。他熟悉那件白色帽衫。他不想把心交给他，可是就连他自己也不知道是什么时候已经将心交出去了。他也有不满，也替自己不平，收不回本的交易令人痛苦，可他要是索性放弃就连颗完整的心都没有了。

算了。你还能怎样爱一个弥赛亚？

审判者向他走来：他踏在水面上的每一步都将深水变成平地，通向肖恩，也是通向称量的天平。刻在肖恩骨子里的傲气使他站起来，与他的审判者平视，即便他身上仍有狼狈的阴影。他望着审判者兜帽里的星辰寰宇，无面的审判者似乎也在望着他。

“将你的心放在天平之上，肖恩。完成你该完成的仪式，接受你的命运。”

“不。”温和的人甚至被迫亮出袖剑：“除非你与我战斗。”

“我不会和你打。”

“那你就没有资格决定我的去处！”

****“肖恩，拜托。”** **

审判者的宽大鹰翼带来绝对的压迫，他的大脑一瞬间被那只鹰的痛苦和悲哀吞没，肖恩呻吟着失去力量向后倒去，后背撞到天平，退无可退。

他捂着他的胸口，双眼失去聚焦。审判者在他面前单膝跪下，把手覆在他手背上。“为什么？”

他的心就在胸腔里挣扎着。

“……我的心过于沉重。

“我知道我属于哪里。我将不会见到他。

“在他之前，我过于懦弱，在他之后，我又过于勇敢。我以他的名义让与我同行的人付出代价，让他们跟随我成为他的信徒，即使这世界上除了我无人信仰他，也无人记得他；他们只是信任我，仅此而已。我了解我自己的疯狂，可我无法停止。

“当我拥有他时我不够珍惜。我……可以对他更好但我却没有。我亏欠他，亏欠其他人，我的愧疚过于沉重，……许多事本不必发生。许多弯路本不必走，许多代价本不必付！愚蠢是我的罪，我知道。我无法通过审判，我的心过于沉重。

“但我此行就是为了找到他……”

他若有他声称的那么智慧，就该知道他绝不会抵达安乐之地，得到他的爱的接引。他必须至少见到他才能……尝试他计划的下一步……

一个无人相信也无人听从的计划。他固执地想把他的希望分享给他无望的同伴们，可如果他自己都无法验证他的希望，那他到这里来有什么意义呢？验证自己有多么穷途末路，验证自己有多么蠢吗？

蠢就蠢吧。如果不会连累别人，他永世不得安宁，无非也是一死。可他还肩负着莫须有的责任，无人需要他去做，是他自己要自己去肩负起来。他为了他的弥赛亚努力成为别人的信鸽，终归还是飞进黑暗里。

他阖眼叹息。

反正没人指望我还能活着回去。他自嘲地想。就这样吧，让他永生永世不能拥抱他的爱人，他也不怕。什么任务也不过是一个借口……

至少要让自己展现出那人留下的光辉啊！既是他最终的尊严，也是审判结束后他仅剩的一切。他要是下地狱，要是得被烈火焚烧身心，至少永远有个信念陪着他。他难过，但理智是可以使人选择不难过的。

审判者扶着他的手，他把自己的心取了出来，那颗顽石一样的心沉甸甸的，肖恩终于亲自把它放到天平上。

“说吧。是地狱，还是阴曹？还是其他信仰的冥界？你是哪来的神，我竟从没见过。”

审判者的鹰翼裹住了他，那年轻的声音带着伤感、轻松和众生的喜乐，用他的双臂、用他身体里的整个宇宙，环抱住肖恩。

“我不是任何神。

“我的翅膀过于沉重，我的双肩过于单薄，我的手过于血腥。无人给我神殿，无人向我祈祷，我不是任何神，我本不足以支撑世界。”

肖恩仍然长长地叹着气，睁眼望向天平另一端。他的石心竟与审判者的羽毛一样重，那根羽毛的光芒逐渐暗淡，缓缓沉下去，又竭力闪烁出些许亮色，又缓缓升起来。他的心与他审判者的翅羽在天平两端上下摇摆，无以安定。

“可有一个人信仰我，有一个人使我的灵魂有所安栖，有一个人使我拥有双翼、如今依然强大。我的力量来自于他，我的勇气来自于他，我的前路指向光明，也来自于他。

“痛苦不会让我放弃，疲惫不会让我绝望，皆因我相信他。他是我的信徒，也是我的信念。我不再会怀疑自己是否值得，不再会怀疑自己是否足够强大，因为他相信我。

“而我相信他总是对的。我相信他会是我最好的指路人，最优秀的牧师，他会继承我的翅膀成为一只鹰。我相信他正如他相信我，正如一切从未改变过。”

“对于我们来说，的确一切从未改变过。”

天平倾倒在审庭地面上点燃真实之水熊熊吞噬水上安静的莲花，他们热切拥吻，泪水流遍指缝，额头抵着额头；交缠的翅膀化作光辉照亮他们长久的亲近，审庭崩塌成他们脚下的一隅之地。肖恩拽着戴斯蒙的领子，“离开这里！跟我走！”“等等，可我们应该去灰白——”“跟我走就是了！”他紧紧抓住戴斯蒙的手，在审庭被黑暗吞没的前一瞬间张开坚强的鹰翼，将通往灰白之境的大门甩在黑暗中，抓着戴斯蒙往他来时的方向竭力飞去，“离开这里！”

他的翅膀也开始发亮、逐渐消失。肖恩把戴斯蒙拉到怀里，在他初生不久的鹰翼彻底变成黑暗中的一片耀眼白光之前，在戴斯蒙耳边留下最后的亲吻：

****“去成为他们的信念！”** **

他穿过他的身体，踏进肖恩创造的光明中。

“你怎么能回来？！”

朱诺在那道灼目的亮光迸发出来时发出愤怒的吼叫。他忽略她，转身将袖剑送进叛徒的身体，手掌一推把人砸出几步，扶住肖恩的身体；肖恩抓着光之山钻石刚刚跪落在地上，血已经沾湿他的胸口，圣器则还在发光。它还在吞噬他的生命力，戴斯蒙身上泛起一层光辉，但他不是精致的幻觉，他有力量。肖恩用他残余的力气推开戴斯蒙扶着他的手：“先……” ** **“**** ** **好**** ** **。”****

新神将向他的信徒承诺福祉。戴斯蒙站在他自己的光芒之中，受难的弥赛亚即将结束疯狂的教义。他越过肖恩替瑞贝卡挡下叛徒的攻击，刀刃和子弹没在他身上留下一丝痕迹，他的袖剑却能穿透铠甲；他越过哈兰，那位无缘认识的朋友，接过他的武器杀死即将向他爱人动手的邪教徒，甩手击中迎面扑来的敌人的咽喉，亲手开拓出通往朱诺的道路；他越过夏洛特，夏洛特正保护着一个迷茫的孩子，他向那个孩子竖起食指嘘声；他越过血流不止却仍然挣扎着阻拦朱诺抢夺圣器的脚步的加琳娜，把背后让给他的继承者，他身上的光辉在这一瞬间迸裂——

当光芒淡去，旧神已死。

鲜红灼热的血液从戴斯蒙的手掌间、从朱诺的身体里涌出来。七万五千年前，人类用原始的武器杀死了众神之神，七万五千年后历史重演，而有人告诉过戴斯蒙，历史总是会重演的。

而戴斯蒙有了呼吸，有了心跳，有了真实的形态。

他慢慢转过身，似乎还未从这一切中回过神来，望着陌生和熟悉的同伴们。从朱诺复活、到她控制光之山、再到刺客们竭尽全力把圣器从她手里抢来，现在活着的人倒在一地狼藉上勉强支撑自己，更甚者奄奄一息。但是这一切也终于结束了。

他走近他的新朋友们，像耶稣似的，只要一碰便能治愈伤痛。他把加琳娜从地上扶起来，替她止了血，以接近神的能力唤醒重伤的盖文，在他拉起瑞贝卡的时候女孩狠狠地拥抱了她。

“你是真的。”她抽噎着说，“天哪，戴斯蒙，你是真的。究竟是怎么……？”

“我也不知道，但我很想你。”他也抱紧她，在所有幸存者的注视下安抚旧友的哭泣，“我想念你们。”

瑞贝卡用力吸了吸鼻子，松开手抹掉眼泪：“去吧。”她为戴斯蒙让出路。

于是戴斯蒙在所有人的沉默中走向肖恩。

肖恩已经倒下，躺在他自己的血泊中，手里紧握着的圣器不再闪烁，他的手也被烧伤。他安静的眉眼看起来像睡着了似的。戴斯蒙在血泊中扶起他的手，替他拿着光之山钻石，长久地望着肖恩苍白的脸。

没有人忍心打扰他们。肖恩的手机响了起来——多么讽刺。

“罪人当罚。”

最受人尊敬的那位女士胳膊上绑着红布，在她之下，刺客们等待着她的审判。朱诺被铐在十字架上，没有人羞辱她也没有人出言不逊，仿佛她与大多数人无关。当戴斯蒙在人群的末尾落下，收起双翼，他们为他左右散开，让出了一条道路，通向站在最前面的人。

戴斯蒙一步一步地走过去，努力在人群中辨认出所有他熟悉的面孔：阿蒙内特，阿泰尔，艾吉奥，海瑟姆，康纳……即便有很多与朱诺无关的人，他们也都愿意为这一场审判而来。

他走到最前面，与站在那里的唯一一个人并排单膝跪下：“我的女士。”

“欢迎加入，亚当。”

审判者取出朱诺的心与另一端的羽毛相衡量；戴斯蒙悄悄牵起身边人的手扣在一起，回头打量四周，发现自己事实上身在原告席上。

“你的心过于沉重，不值得享受灰白的安宁。”

审判者开始宣布结果；他在他身后听众的第一排看到过去几年生活中熟悉的朋友们，露西，克莱，汉娜，保罗，所有人都在身上缠着红布，而他身边人的毛衣早已染成红色。

“你本当与你的朋友们团聚，可你背叛了她们。你本当与你的爱人偕老，可你没有如愿。你曾妄想统治灰白与人世，无辜者因你而死。”

在肃穆的沉默中，肖恩用拇指擦了擦他的手背，安抚这个公庭之上东张西望的好奇宝宝。戴斯蒙回过头来望向朱诺，在人间她洁白的长袍落到这里变成血液一样的鲜红。你们在这里战斗了吗？他心想。肖恩也用心回答了他：当然。我们不会让她统治灰白之境。

“卡皮托勒的女神，伊述的朱诺，你将永生无法踏出灰白一步。”

他们所尊敬的审判者即将宣判——

“你对世人的影响将被抹消，你将被崇拜你或畏惧你的人遗忘，你的自由将被彻底剥夺。

“直到有心灵真正轻如羽毛的人愿意记住你，证明你的善，赋予你力量，你才有资格享受安息。

“如此，来日你与你的爱团聚，你们将永远成为灰白中的一介众生。

“你可接受你的裁决？”

“我接受。”

十字架与锁链从她身上消失，化成冰冷的颈圈，高贵的血红长袍也化作最朴素的蔽体衣物，朱诺赤足落地，头也不回地自行离开审庭。她将走向通往三神之二所安居的大殿，密涅瓦和朱庇特将会永远扣留她。

肖恩牵着戴斯蒙的手站起来，面对他们的女士。尽管不知道接下来还要干什么，戴斯蒙没有放手。

“肖恩·黑斯廷斯，你已证明你的身体里流淌着真正自由的血液。”

她从高高的审台上飞落，一根金色的羽毛握在她手里。她用羽毛拂过肖恩的心，“欢迎你，”她说，“新生的鹰。”

“我会带走他，夏娃。”戴斯蒙点了点头。

“那便带走他，亚当。”

他们的女士、公正的审判者的金色羽毛融进肖恩的心脏，“只要用真正勇敢的心、真正坚韧的灵魂照亮至黑的道路，就能打开通往灰白的门。”

随后她一转身，世界便陷入了黑暗，所有人都隐去了，他们身后的朋友向他们致敬，也退入黑暗之中。他们站在黑暗中，面前是一条由微弱光点所指引的路，路两侧巨大的鹰首人雕像捧着光明，为他们送行。

“咳……！”肖恩挣扎着深吸一口气，用力睁开眼睛，眼底闪过潮涌似的暗金色。他和戴斯蒙共同握着的圣器再次活了过来，发出钻石迷人的淡淡辉晕。同伴们正围着他和戴斯蒙，他们俩一个躺着一个跪着，血泊凝固成黏黏的一片。

他见了鬼的手机还在响。“啊……”肖恩疲惫地呻吟着，虚弱让他甚至摸不到手机在哪，“是哪个混帐打扰我的安息……”

蹲在另一侧的瑞贝卡嗤的一声笑出来，把他的手机递给他。“是比尔。你要告诉他我们这边已经结束了吗？”

“得了吧，他肯定还有别的事……”

“结束了不就够了！”戴斯蒙微笑着截过手机，“嗨，爸。”

——注释——

写的很不好，逻辑如下：

（黑体是官方剧情，楷体是本篇剧情，灰色部分为推测）

加琳娜和夏洛特的小队和朱诺的人抢光之山钻石，其他人是支援队伍，比尔脱离大部队去找能够制衡朱诺的办法，肖恩预见到了加琳娜那边会失败（并且确实失败了没赶上被朱诺成功复活了）提出灰白之境≈各种文明的冥界≈确实存在的位置/世界的概念，这个概念实质上是说“灰白之境”同时存在于地球的平行世界，人类在被先行者创造出来时第六感“知识”被剥夺，能感受到的世界和先行者不一样，而先行者是可以看透时间和空间的规律的，死亡正是穿过两个空间的办法之一（而活着的人也能在两个空间中穿行，先例参考起源DLC的巴爷 ~~只要DLC一天还有疑点我就一天不信全是巴爷做梦~~ ）已知夏娃、克莱戴斯蒙等等都在灰白之境，朱诺也曾经自称身在灰白之境，所以肖恩提出从这么一个地方寻找阻止朱诺的办法，然而又已知想涉足冥界只能死，所以没有人相信肖恩说的有什么意义。随后行动开始，加琳娜那边找到了光之山的位置，但是朱诺先到一步成功复活，支援小队来到时战斗已经进入碾压阶段，光之山是已知最强大的伊甸圣器，其中一种能力是召唤幻象；又已知伊甸圣器的使用不分血统（要么血统启动或欲望启动），肖恩用非正确的方式召唤戴斯蒙的幻象，尽管被刺客叛徒贾斯迪普刺杀，但在这个过程中支撑召唤的强烈感情让他踏入冥界，他必须要找到戴斯蒙，他所谓的计划就是进入灰白之境找到戴斯把他带离灰白之境回到人间，遂有参考起源的场景和所谓衡量心脏的神神叨叨（……）。戴斯蒙离开灰白之境之后，肖恩创造的幻象成了他的实际身体（同类操作参考起源伊西朵拉用金苹果召唤法老的幻影），短时间内借助肖恩用意志力驱动光之山钻石的力量（ ~~你被强化了快送~~ ）杀了朱诺，随后彻底复活，并且拥有了意念穿行于冥界和人间的能力（仍然参考巴爷）。肖恩和朱诺死后，身在灰白之境里肖恩组织了一场战斗俘虏了朱诺，随后被夏娃赋予和戴斯蒙相同的能力，实际则是在用意志力支撑启动光之山钻石的过程中被激活了先行者基因。其他的诸如创造新神杀死旧神、鹰翼之类的都是自创意象自由理解，这篇太神神叨叨了对不起（）anyway，茶茶生日快乐♡


End file.
